


What Happens to Princesses Out of the Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Eridan Ampora, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humanstuck, Mermaid Feferi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pheromones, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The princess of the mermaids, Feferi Peixes, is swimming on her own when she is caught in a net. Captured by the sea-captain, Eridan Ampora and forced up onto his ship.





	What Happens to Princesses Out of the Waters

Feferi wasn't sure how she got herself caught in this position. 

She wasn't sure how she let herself get caught at all.

She was trapped in a net and plucked out of the murky water deep. It took about an hour to reach the surface.

She tried to gnaw at the net, but it was not ordinary rope. It was a steel chain.

She was dragged up to the surface, once she saw the sunlight dance at the top of the waves she knew she had the chance to fight off her captors. They must be on a large ship judging by the size of that shadow. She's sure she can jump out of the net once the seamen open it.

Once she got to the surface, she prepped to make her escape. Only she wasn't so lucky.

Before the men on board opened the net, they hit her with a small dart in the neck. 

When she woke up, she was in a daze. She lifted up her heavy eyelids, blinking several times, but her eyes didn't want to register the light. Feferi didn't know where she was. She could feel a hard floor beneath her tail. She began stretching it out along with her arms, mindless to her surroundings.

"Had a nice nap?"

Feferi's eyes struggled to focus on the man walking up to her. She stared down at the floorboards. Noticing two steel-toed shoes stepping towards her. Feferi pushed her chest up from off of the ground with both her arms. Struggling to focus on the man standing in front of her. 

He had gold jewelry, rings and bracelets, decorating his arm. Gold threads were trimmed around his violet silk robe.

Feferi's mind began to wonder,_ why was this man in a robe?_

She blinked as her eyes gazed on the wine glass in his hand.

She narrowed her eyebrows, questioning the man's attire and what exactly was that thing in that man's hand. 

He put it up to his lips and breathed in the red liquid inside of it. 

She tilted her head, never seeing the gesture before during her life beneath the sea.

The strange man took his lips off of the glass and looked down at Feferi. 

"The name is Captain Ampora." The man spoke. "But you may call me Eridan."

Feferi felt her eyebrows pull down, her lips pressed together. The man sounded quite pretentious to her. 

"I am Princess Feferi." She introduced herself, with as much dignity as being drugged would allow her.

She placed a hand up to her chest as she spoke, "-and I-- whoa!" 

The mermaid princess fell back onto the floor, she couldn't hold herself up with just one arm alone. 

For some reason her whole body felt weak, her body felt heavier on the surface than it did in the water... or maybe it was from the dart in her neck. Well, the dart that was in her neck. It wasn't there anymore. The man must have removed it. Surly he realized that he could speak with her, reason with her about how she wasn't supposed to be captured. That he was hunting fish and one of the men on his ship must have gotten spooked by catching a merperson, someone drugged her out of shock.

This man must be trying to apologize. Feferi wonders to herself what the land equivalent of a nice seabed would be, maybe on land, people just lay on the floor without issue? A thousand thoughts race through her head about how this is all a big mistake. A million thoughts about the man in front of her come to her mind. A few dozen thoughts about how strange the ship seems inside. One thought about what lured her to the net in the first place... didn't it smell like... _a mate?_

Feferi was sure that she was attracted to the scent of another merperson to mate with.

Yes. That was right.

_Oh no. _

This was no incident. 

The man lured her here.

_But why?_

"I caught myself a special treat today."

Feferi's eyes widened. 

She lifted herself up and pushed herself onto her behind. 

She started to push herself backwards, "I'm sure that this..." The drugs she was on would not allow her to speak quickly, even so, she tried to. "this... this is a mis.. misunderstanding." 

The man gained amusement in the mermaids sudden realization of the position she was in.

"No misunderstandings here..." He strolled up to her as she pushed herself back. 

Feferi's head bumped against something hard. She reached an end to the floor, she looked over at the side of the room, she hit some sort of wall, like she was trapped in a box. This whole place is a big wooden box!

Eridan stepped forward, placing both of his feet next to Feferi's long fuchsia tail. He dropped down, squatting over her.

She lifted up a hand to claw at him with her nails, she failed to raise it higher than her head. Her arm felt to heavy to lift, but she couldn't bring herself to drop it. 

Ampora ran his long fingers over Feferi's tail. His gold rings shining over her smooth scales. He dragged his palm up to her chest. She quickly covered her breasts. Merpeople didn't wear tops, still. She considered it worse than rude for a man without any noble standing to fondle her chest! She glared at the man. Letting him know his touch isn't wanted. He didn't care. Eridan continues to slide his hand underneath her arms. She held onto herself tighter.

Suddenly, the captain grabbed onto her arms. Pulling her up against the wall. Feferi was powerless to move. 

The captain dropped one of her arms. Allowing Feferi the chance to fight back again. She kept trying to claw at him, but she was too weak to get a good hit. 

Ampora started searching one of his robes pockets for something. He pulled out a small glass vile. Feferi didn't have anytime to admire the object that was foreign to her, she had the opportunity to-- Feferi stopped. That smell was so alluring... so hypnotising. She blinked several times. She felt her throat dry up, a sensation that was warm to her. She couldn't focus on the feeling of her mouth watering either. 

She knew her body felt heavy so she just allowed herself the luxury of slipping down completely to the floor, she suddenly giggled. "heh heh heh." She slapped her tail against the floor.

"Oh... horny now, aren't wwe both?" He asked.

Feferi kept giggling, she felt her mind leave her skull and her lust pool from her stomach to her chest.

All she knew was that she wanted to be filled with something. She felt the stranger start poking around at her, she gasped at the feeling. Eridan let out a laugh. "There we are." He began to disrobe himself, one arm at a time. Feferi couldn't even be bothered to look up at the man exposing himself, she kept her eyes closed as she lifted up her hips. She wanted him to fill her up. She giggled again, letting out a moan, like a call for him to hurry up and just fuck her already. 

He took her by the waist with one hand, the other searching for her opening again. She moaned once he found it. She lifted up her hips once more, gesturing for him to just get on with it. He started pushing his length inside of her. She let out a hot breath from inside of her gut. Eridan continued to pace himself, fully pushing in and out of her body. Now that he's grabbing onto her waist with both hands, he lets loose. Eridan begins to slam his entire body into her's. Feferi flaps her tail at the feeling. She moans at each of the captain's desperate thrusts. She sinks her nails into his back, clawing into him. Breaking skin and making him drip blood, Eridan took no notice. He continued to fuck her fast and hard. Forcing her to take in his entire cock. 

Ampora began to grunt into Feferi's gaping mouth, he forced his mouth against hers as he continued to force himself on her. 

Feferi moaned into the captains mouth. She wanted more. She wanted it harder.

She grabbed the back of his hips and pulled him in closer.

Eridan got the hint and started fucking her hole with as much force as he could. He couldn't hold on. He couldn't even break away from their kiss before he let out a half-scream into her mouth. Desperately pouring out his seed inside of her. Feferi's head reeled back at the feeling.

Feferi moaned in disappointment, "wait- mo-more."

"I suppose I'll let the other men have their turn with you, princess."

Feferi's mouth hung open. She was content with that for now, the thought of another lover to satisfy her desires, her needs.

She was getting treated just like a princess.


End file.
